There is great interest in determining the gender of an unborn fetus. For instances, parents are curious to know the sex of their unborn child. Knowledge of a fetus's gender would allow animal breeders to better manage various aspects of their business, including selling and purchase, insurance, mating decisions. Unfortunately, an accurate gender test that is both inexpensive and simple to perform is not available.
Various tests, such as the Draino test, while inexpensive and simple to perform, has been dismissed by the medical establishment as having no value for predicting fetal sex. Other techniques that are accepted as accurate, are either invasive, such as amniocentesis or maternal blood tests, or require expensive equipment, such as ultrasound or x-rays. Moreover, such techniques are not without dangers to the fetus and are not completely reliable.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a gender test that does not suffer from the disadvantages associated with conventional gender tests, as discussed above.